Two Souls, One Might
by NineTailWyndfox
Summary: A Greninja TF / Transformation Just after receiving his final badge, Ash and his Kalosian friends run into more trouble with Team Rocket. Being pressed into battle, Ash releases his Greninja and eventually performs the Ash-Greninja transformation. Little do they realize that they're about to make an unexpected discovery from this phenomenal evolution.


"So, Ash. Think you'll conquer the Kalos League."

"You bet," said Ash. "After all that training, there's no way I'll lose."

"And, I have all of the state-of-the-art technology to help you."

"The last time you said that, it just exploded and gave us a bad hair day as usual."

"Th-this time it'll be different."

"Hey, Clement. Bonnie. Calm down," laughed Serena. "There were times when his machines actually helped."

"I know right?" Said Ash with aprakling eyes. "Science is so amazing."

"By the way Ash," said Clement. "I've been analyzing your sync with Greninja. It's as powerful as ever, but there's something puzzling."

"What is it, Clement?" Asked Ash.

"Over time, your wavelength patterns seem to grow much closer to Greninja's," said Clement. "Which would explain why Greninja transforms more easily. But, I find it odd that Greninja's remains almost unchanged, while only yours is changing."

"Ah! I wouldn't worry about it," Ash said in his carefree tone. "It just means Greninja and I are great buddies. Just like me and my buddy, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

The other three laughed at Ash's typical behavior as they continued on, unaware of a certain trio watching them from above.

CRASH!

"Woah!" The heroes exclaimed as a sudden impact in front of them shook their balance.

As soon as they found their footing, they were soon gaping at what appears to be a giant mecha-meowth.

"What the?" Said Ash.

The glass top opened, revealing three familiar Team Rocket Members.

"Prepare for Trouble, not 'What' but 'Who'.

"Make it Double, you're about to lose."

"Hey, that doesn't even rhyme," Bonnie interrupted in protest.

"…"

"James, did you screw up the scripts again," Jessie grumbled.

"You're the one who read out of line," retorted James. "I spend 24 hours a day all week to make sure all our mottos are perfect."

"You write scripts for your mottos?" Said Serena.

"That's a first, even for me," said Ash as he scratched his head.

"Pika pika?"

"Puh-lease," Meowth said. "We have to have the perfect motto ready for the day we finally catch Pikachu."

"Like that'll ever happen," growled Ash.

"Pika!"

"Team Rocket always get what they want," Jessie laughed as the trio went back into the meowth mecha.

"You might as well forget about zapping this lug," Meowth spoke. "As always, we made sure this baby is pika-proof."

"Explanations done. Now there's a Pikachu catching to be done," shouted James.

As the mecha lunged with its arm, the group of heroes just barely got out of the way.

"That does it," Ash said as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Greninja. I choose you."

The same Pokeball Ash threw popped open and Greninja materialized.

"Gre."

"Use Water Shuriken," shouted Ash.

As the mecha-meowth threw another punch at the group, Greninja slapped the sides of his thighs and summoned two blue shurikens of concentrated water. Then, he threw them with great force and collided with the robotic arm, changing its course to a nearby rocky wall. The impact created a fairly large crater.

"Not a bad shot," Jessie said. "But, it'll take more than that to rattle us."

"RAAAAAA!"

Before either party could deduce the roar's source, another shockwave hits not only Ash and co., but even Team Rocket in their mecha-meowth. As soon as they recovered, to their awe and fright, there was an Aggron standing in between the two opposing teams.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Bonnie. "What's that?"

"That's an Aggron," said Ash. "But, what is it suddenly doing here?"

"This must be Aggron's home turf," said Clemont. "The battle must have disturbed his territory enough to anger him."

The Aggron turned to Team Rocket with an angry glare that sent perhaps two or even three shivers down their spines.

"Uh, Meowth," Jessie asked with a shaking smile. "Our new robot is resistant to all attacks...right?"

"Um, yeah," Meowth chuckled nervously. "Pikachu can't put a scratch on it, so even Aggron couldn't."

"Then...we should be fine...Right?" James said with the same anxiety.

"Aaaa grrrroooooon!"

The wild Aggron charged a Hyper Beam and blasted it at the mecha-meowth. In an instant, it blew up, sending the Team Rocket members flying.

"I should have known you were lying," Jessie growled. "And we were just about to catch Pikachu."

"Hey, you're forgetting who went through the trouble of ordering the parts and building the blasted thing," Meowth argued back.

"I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we do are usual thing," said James.

"We don't even need a script for this," groaned Meowth.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

And as always, a twinkle can be seen in the sky. But, back with Ash and his friends.

"Well, at least Team Rocket's out of the way," said Clement.

"Yeah, but now I think Aggron wants us," gulped Serena.

Right after blasting Team Rocket out of orbit, the Aggron had already turned around and fired another Hyper Beam at the group. They barely dived out of the way as the powerful energy blast hit the rock wall. The blast caused a rock slide behind the group. While no one was hurt, the group now realized they were trapped by another wall of rocks and the same angry Aggron.

"Guess we don't have a choice," said Ash. "Greninja. Water Pulse."

The Ninja Pokemon launched a Watery Orb at the Iron Armor Pokemon. In response, the Aggron launched an Ice Beam and countered the opposing attack, resulting an explosion.

"Come on Greninja," shouted Ash as the smoke cleared. "We got this."

"Gre."

"Let's get even more stronger than ever," Ash said as he suddenly felt a lot of energy being built in himself and Greninja.

"AH!"

"GRE!"

"Here it comes again," Bonnie shouted.

The two were engulfed in a powerful tower of water .

"Wait, why is Ash also sucked into a geyser?" Serena asked.

In addition to her words, the trainer and Pokemon seemed to let out even more power than their previous transformations. Although the water obscured Ash somewhat, the three friends could almost swear that Ash's skin is gradually turning blue.

"I better bring out Clembot-mini," Clement said as his Aipom Arm reached into his backpack and brought out the miniature Clembot.

The little robot immediately booted up and displayed a hologram of Ash and Greninja's wavelengths. To their surprise, there was one wavelength representing Ash and Greninja instead of two separate ones.

"What's going on?" Clement said. "It looks as if Ash and Greninja are sharing the same wavelengths. Their compatibility rate is over 100 percent."

"Clembot-mini must be busted," said Bonnie.

"That can't be," Clement retorted. "I did a maintenance just yesterday, and it works just fine."

"Um, guys," Serena said looking back at her secret crush. "Don't look now, but something's happening to Ash."

The two siblings turned and just gaped at Ash.

He had turned a shade of blue that matched Greninja's skin. His clothes had started to disappear starting from his gloves and shoes where his hands and feet grew larger and webbed. While his pants disappeared, his thighs grew larger and firmer and light blue shuriken patterns were drawn on each leg. As his boxers distenegrated, where fortunately his boyhood is out of sight, a straight pointed tail grew from his rear.

"What's happening to Ash?" Bonnie asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Clement said while adjusting his glasses.

Serena simply stared in awe and worry.

The rest of Ash's clothes also disappeared as his chest buffed somewhat and colored a vanilla cream along with his stomach area. His head flattened and grew fin like appendages resembling his hat and hair. He gave one last yell as his tongue stretched out and wrapped snuggly around his neck like a scarf.

The water from the two geysers than got absorbed into two blue spheres on their backs and shot out four blade-like points to form two giant blue shimmering shuriken.

All three of Ash's friends were too shocked to comment at all. Even the irate Aggron was overcome in a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Water Shuriken," Ash said as he and Greninja jumped high into the air.

"GRE!"

Both Greninja and the trainer-turned-Greninja grabbed their giant Water Shurikens from their backs and threw them at great velocity at the still stunned Aggron. By the time the Aggron snapped out of its stupor, the two watery stars had struck their mark and exploded upon impact.

"GRON!"

Despite the Aggron's heavy weight, he was sent flying out of the smoke and crashed into the ground roughly 10 feet away. While the attacks didn't KO the Iron Armor Pokemon, he was left with barely enough energy to get up and face his adversaries. Realizing he stood no chance against two super powered Greninjas, he turned tail and fled the battlefield.

"Phew! We did it!" Ash exhasperated. "Hey, guys. It's all good now. Let's...guys?"

Ash could only tilt his head as his friends. Even Greninja, who snapped out of his battle mindset, was staring at Ash incredulously.

"Um...Ash?" Clement started. "That is you...right?"

"Pika?"

"What?" Ash asked. "Why are you looking at me like I turned blue or something?"

"Well, it's actually more than just that," Serena said as she brought out a mirror. "Look."

Ash stared at the mirror and confused as to why he was seeing Greninja's face instead of his. Ash scratched his head, then froze. The Greninja reflection had copied his move. He did a series of moves simple to complex. Then, it finally dawned on him.

"Ahh!" Screamed Ash. "What? I'm Greninja?"

Ash started hyperventilating as Pikachu and Ash-Greninja tried to calm their transformed trainer.

"Fascinating how Ash had actually become Greninja in the heat of the battle," remarked Clement. "I guess there's a lot we don't know about Mega evolution and Ash-Greninja's transformation."

"Ash is so lucky," Bonnie said. "I wanna turn into a Pokemon, too. Like Dedenne. Or maybe Squishy."

"Dedenne."

"Unnnnn."

"Hey," Serena said in a worried tone. "Ash isn't gonna stay like that forever, is he?"

"I don't think so," Clement smiled. "Ash-Greninja's transformation is temporary, so they both should return to normal soon. Their sync is at its peak, so it'll probably take longer, but it should pass."

"Oh. Thank goodness," Serena sighed, relieved about her secret crush's state."

Ash also sighed in relief. "Anyway. Awesome, I turned into a Greninja. Now I see what it's like to be super strong like you, Greninja. Let's all get even stronger together."

"Gre ninja!"

"Pika!"

*grumble*

"But, first," Ash said holding his Greninja belly. "Maybe some food would be great."

Everyone laughed at Ash's typical hunger pattern, joyful that despite his transformation, he's remained the same Ash that they know and love.

"All right," Clement said after another laugh. "Let's take a break on that field."

As everyone headed over, Ash and Greninja began to converse.

"So Greninja," said Ash. "You mind teaching me how to eat while sticking your tongue out?"

Fin


End file.
